Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags may be embedded in or attached to items that can store identification information and other details. Tags may be small devices, such as a label, with a miniature embedded antenna. A tag reader may interrogate the tag by transmitting an RFID signal, which energizes the embedded antenna to provide power for the tag to transmit a responsive RFID signal to the tag reader. Some tags may have a power source and circuitry to provide transmissions or broadcasts to be picked up by tag readers. Tag readers may be stationary or mobile.
RFID tags may be used to gather information for many commercial and consumer purposes. However, as with most technologies, tags may be misused. Unauthorized tags, or tags owned by someone else or placed without notice or permission, may be placed in, on or near one's personal or business items. For example, paparazzi photographers may place tags on celebrities' cars. Some tags may be used to track an unsuspecting person. Thieves may use tags to track when home owners are leaving the home.